


Day Twenty: Hairstyles

by AfinaArchives



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Voidtember2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfinaArchives/pseuds/AfinaArchives
Summary: She liked how she looked. It was growing and so was she.
Relationships: None
Collections: Voidtember2019





	Day Twenty: Hairstyles

When she had been young girl and without a care, she had allowed her hair to grow long. Snaggle toothed and raggedy, split ends caused by endless hours spent in the salty ocean waters and burr laden forests were worth with pride. It wasn’t until the other children teased her for it, calling her unkept, that she began to tease it back.

As a young woman she had styled it, and spent at least thirty minutes a day taking care of her locks with oils and extracts. It was silky, silver, and long.

But most of all, accepted.

As she had so desperately wanted to be.

As a woman she had sheared it short, giving not a single care for what others thought. Did her appearance change her magical prowess? No. Long hair only got in the way of her fire, her Void, her portals. So long as it was clean, that was enough.

The years went on and after taking on a student she found they had never learned how to take care of themselves. They wanted to learn how to style their hair, and not for others but for themselves. To feel good about themselves and try new things. In teaching her apprentice how to style their hair Afina got back into it as well, slowly allowing it to fall as a mop around her shoulders. It kept growing, and she tried different things with it. Tying it back, knotting it up, placing her unruly curls in an elaborate bun which exemplified their nature.

She liked how she looked. It was growing and so was she.


End file.
